Fury
by The Orders Transgressions
Summary: Hiccup is no longer the Hiccup he once was, with everything he once knew gone, he is now the most feared soldier with a need for new squad and a desire for vengeance. Watch Hiccup in his struggle to find himself and a new squad, as he struggles to win the biggest war known to man, the Dragon War.
1. Chapter 1

**General Info and extra info**

Berk Military Ranks:

Private  
Lance corporal  
Corporal  
Sergeant  
Staff sergeant  
Master sergeant  
Sergeant major  
2nd Lieutenant  
Lieutenant  
Captain  
Major  
Commander  
Colonel  
1 Star General  
3 Star General  
5 Star General  
Chief

The ranking system will be used throughout story.

 _Dragon Suits_ are a star wars/destiny/sci fi armour type of suit, you can decide on how they look but their colour will be like the dragons the characters ride in the movies (should be described in later chapters).

I hope you enjoy, please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Also summary needs work, if you have any ideas let me know

 _Prologue- Rejuvenated_

Dead eyes watched as the battlefield burned, and as smoke billowed from the carcasses of enemy soldiers and allies alike, the smell of burning flesh filled the air and as the lifeless green eyes looked upon the chaos nothing was felt. There was no sympathy, there was no regret, there were no emotions, the eyes showed nothing, for they were empty.

 ** _About 7 Years previously_**

The sounds of explosions filled the air, as bombs exploded all around Berk. Screams and sirens filled the air as the explosions stopped. People screaming their loved ones names trying to find them while severely disorientated, however one man had found the one who he was looking for and as he struggled to crawl towards him he screamed "Dad!" and as he approached several paramedics and soldiers arrived on the scene to try and save the two men. As they arrived they tried to take the young man an ambulance however he resisted and screamed insults at the paramedics, until he finally succumbed to the pain and passed out, in which he was then taken away. However in the rubble lay a middle aged man, blood staining his suit and tie, his breathing heavy and eyes wide as the soldiers and paramedics came to his side.

"Hold still sir, we'll have you out of here and patched up in no time." A younger paramedic said with panic in his voice as he grabbed items out of his kit, fumbling and dropping a bandage. However a sad laugh left the other mans mouth as he grabbed the young man's arm to stop him.

"Son... _*Cough cough*_... we both know that I won't make it, so... _*Cough cough*_... go and find someone who can be saved." The paramedic looked into the old man's eyes and felt nothing but regret. He knew the man was right, he couldn't be saved. His chest and face were severely lacerated and his legs were crushed under rubble. Blood pooled around the area, in the man's stomach, where a large metal beam had pierced through. He knew he couldn't save him and he knew he couldn't help him.

"I'm sorry" he said as he quickly shoved his kit back in his bag and ran off to help others. As he ran off, the other man looked at the soldiers in front of him, men he'd known for years, men he'd have taken a bullet for. He beckoned the soldier in front of him, and the man bent down and took his hand, then with all his might the man pushed out his last words.

"Save my son, wha... _*Cough cough*_... whatever it takes, Gobber, save my son, save Hi... Hi..."Gripping his hand tightly the soldier says "Don't ye worry Stoick, I'll do whate'er it takes to save Hiccup, I promise ye" and with that a smile crossed Stoick's bloodied face and soon after his chest stopped rising and his body laxed. Stoick Haddock was no more, and as a tear slid down Gobbers face, it signalled the beginning of the largest war known to man.

 ** _8 hours later_**

A doctor exited an operating room to see an armed man and 4 medics, he knew why they were here and he knew that he would never know how the boy in the room would fare.

"How is he?"

"He's stable for now, but as he is he won't make it."

"He'll make it, he's stubborn, jus' like his father was."

"To be honest I'm surprised he's made it this far, with the amount of blood he's lost he shouldn't be alive."

"Ah don' ye worry abou' it, go and get em." As Gobber said this the four medics went into the room which contained a highly fragile Hiccup.

 ** _A 2 hour flight later_**

A loud noise resonated in the large facility "Vome!... Vome!"

"What!?" an angry voice responded

"Get over he'e now!" shouted Gobber as a tall lanky man walked around from behind a curtain

"What could be so important?" but within a second of saying what he said Vome saw Hiccup on the stretcher, with his extremely pale skin and the machines hooked up to him. "Get him to the lab now." He walked up to Gobber, "what happened to him?"

"He was caught in the explosions along with Stoick."

"And, where's Stoick?" said Vome perplexed, he knew Hiccup was Stoicks son and if Hiccup was seriously injured he knew Stoick would want to be with him.

Gobber's face fell "Stoick is no more, but his last words were to do whatever it takes save his son, that's why I brought him to you."

"Why? Isn't the hospital good enough?"

Gobber looked at Vome seriously, "Vome he's goin to die, he's lost too much blood and the internal damage is severe. He won't make it without your help Vome, please, honour Stoicks final wishes."

"Fine I'll do everything that I can, but he'll never be the same Hiccup that you once knew."

"Just do whatever it takes to save him." With a nod Vome left and went to go operate on Hiccup. Gobber knew the risks in asking Vome to help Hiccup, Vome was crazy however when it came to people he trusted he would do his dammed best to keep them alive even if his actions were illegal, but Gobber didn't care. He knew the Hiccup that went in would never come out the same, however if it meant keeping him alive anything was worth it.

It took Vome 18 hours to stabilise Hiccup, through multiple experiments and testing Vome enhanced Hiccup enough so that he was able to survive, and survive he did.

 ** _9 months later_**

"Today is the greatest day of your lives, because as of today you will all get your own Dragon Suits, and after today you will all become the forces that will protect our great land. So, let me be the first to congratulate you for your hard work and the first to say good luck because you're going to need it." Then with a salute the drill sergeant shouted "Dissmissed!" and all those present saluted back and started to walk off towards the barracks to pack because as of tomorrow they were all going to war. However after they had all moved off only one soldier remained, and that soldier was Hiccup Haddock, and as his green eyes looked upon the suit that was about to become his, a grin crossed his face, and as he walked away the word 'finally' was muttered under his breath.

It did not take long for Hiccup to rise through the ranks as his operation gave him an edge in battle and these edges allowed many acts of heroism and valour, and through his acts of valour he earned many medals and amongst them were the Military Cross and the Berkian Cross. However to Hiccup these were just stepping stones, to him his acts of bravery were nothing more than an attempt to push himself. He wanted to become a man his father would have respected and most importantly he wanted vengeance. He wanted to avenge his father's death and gain back his and his father's honour.

In the beginning that was his goal but over time, the righteousness behind actions was lost and it wasn't long before the causes of his actions were rage, hatred, anger and eventually there was no emotions behind his actions, he was just doing a job. Be that as it may this did not change the way Hiccup was viewed. By the Berkian army he was seen as a mysterious soldier, nobody knew who he was, nobody knew his name and nobody dared to ask. He was a soldier who held no fear and showed no mercy. To the enemy he was a monster, a demon. He ripped through outposts and strongholds like they were nothing, and he destroyed everything in his path, never letting anyone escape and never showing mercy, but no matter who they were, friend or foe, they knew him by the name Fury.

The name was adopted from the name of an ancient Dragon, the Night Fury, which was known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Hiccup received the name Fury because the only way to recognise him was through his gun (sounds like a Night Fury's blast), the purple laser blast and his pitch black suit.

The only advice to enemy soldiers was to hide and pray that Fury does not find you.

 ** _Present time_**

Hiccup was forced out of his dazed state when a hand landed on his shoulder. Hiccup looked up to see Rampage, his oldest and most reliable comrade. They had both went through basic training together and both got their Dragon suits at the same time, and after that they were inseparable. Up until the point where Rampage was seriously injured, that's when the ranks found out how valuable Hiccup was, and after that Hiccup never left alone. He was put in a gruelling 3 month training course and it was after this training that he acquired the nickname Fury, as he was given his new suit and equipment which he named the Night Fury, and his reputation among allies and enemies skyrocketed.

Nonetheless Rampage did not relent, and once he was healed he chased after Hiccup and after awhile he managed, however the skill and ability difference between Rampage and Hiccup were too great. This led to Hiccup going solo on many missions and leaving his squad and Rampage behind on many occasions. However today was their last mission as a squad as Rampage reached the rank of Major and he must now must take a squad under his wing.

Originally a Captain must form a new squad, however General Gobber intervened and allowed the men to work together for a little while longer as they were unstoppable together, but all good things must come to an end.

"Let's get out of here Hiccup, there's nothing left here for us to do." Hiccup looked down at the helmet in his hands, it belonged to Charcoal. The nicest and kindest soldier known in the Special Forces, he made everything into a joke, that's why he nicknamed himself charcoal. He specialised in explosives and a small accident left him covered in black ash, and to get a laugh out of it he nicknamed himself Charcoal. Hiccup stared at the helmet; it was cracked, broken and smeared with dirt and blood. Hiccup kneeled down and placed it on the end of Charcoals rifle, which was sticking out of the ground which was still smouldering.

'Goodbye old friend.' Muttered hiccup before getting up and putting on his own helmet.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." And as they walked towards the helicopter that was taking them back to base the lifeless eyes were filled with a dangerous fire that could not be extinguished, and a promise, a promise to end the war.

However for the time being, it was time to get a new squad.


	2. Chapter 2

**General Info and extra info**

Berk Military Ranks:

Private  
Lance corporal  
Corporal  
Sergeant  
Staff sergeant  
Master sergeant  
Sergeant major  
2nd Lieutenant  
Lieutenant  
Captain  
Major  
Commander  
Colonel  
1 Star General  
3 Star General  
5 Star General  
Chief

The ranking system will be used throughout story.

 _Dragon Suits_ are a star wars/destiny/sci fi armour type of suit, you can decide on how they look but their colour will be like the dragons the characters ride in the movies (should be described in later chapters).

I hope you enjoy, please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Open to any ideas.

 **Previously on Fury**

 _'Goodbye old friend.' Muttered hiccup before getting up and putting on his own helmet._

 _"Yeah, let's get out of here." And as they walked towards the helicopter that was taking them back to base the lifeless eyes were filled with a dangerous fire that could not be extinguished, and a promise, a promise to end the war._

 _However for the time being, it was time to get a new squad._

Chapter 1

Once Rampage and Hiccup entered the helicopter there were no words spoken, the only thing that could be heard on the trip was the rotors on the helicopter. Once they landed Rampage said he would give the report and Hiccup could go rest as he had done most of the work, Hiccup did not argue.

Hiccup went straight to his quarters, only to find someone he would prefer not to see, sitting in his chair with his back turned, smoking a cigar and fiddling with his projects and belongings. Hiccup stood in his doorway, helmet in hand and stared at the man and after a moment a voice could be heard, it was Gobber.

"Landing pad 2, a pilot and a pyro are waiting for you." Hiccup did not move from his spot and his demeanour did not change, Gobber sighed. "You're going after Vanessa Vaubenhaugh, she's the reason Charcoal was killed," within an instant Hiccups demeanour changed and his face contorted, he was angry "she leaked the Intel of 7 different strikes, yours included." Hiccup took a step to leave but Gobber's voice made him halt.

"Fury," Gobber spun the chair around to look at Hiccups helmet "is there any chance you could bring her back alive?" Hiccup turned is head to look at Gobber. He held Gobbers gaze for a few seconds before putting his helmet on and making his way to landing pad 2.

After Hiccup left Gobber looked down at the item in his hands, it was a bullet, an incendiary round, but it wasn't a normal round. Originally an incendiary round causes a fire to start or, depending on type a small explosion, however this round was different. On impact this round would release a chemical that would cause a chemical fire to start. The heat produced from this round could cause tank armour to melt, however that was not why Hiccup made this round, he made it to ensure his enemy died, even if the shot didn't kill them instantly.

If the fumes from the fire were breathed in or a person was shot with the round it would cause the death of that person. Unfortunately the death of the person was not quick often the person could survive a few days as their body deteriorated. Gobber once saw the effects of the round and nothing had haunted his dreams more, the man could barely breathe as his lungs were filled with blood, his eyes were shot and his skin was pale. It was at that moment Gobber new that the round should be illegal and on that day the round was banned in all Berkian weapons and all rounds were scrapped however Hiccup kept 1 round as a memento. Gobber looked up as a man came and stood in Hiccups doorway, it was Rampage.

"It's done"

Gobber sighed before leaning back on the chair and looking up at the roof. "Where did I go wrong Stoick? Where did I go wrong?"

 ** _Flash back to the helicopter_**

As Rampage looked out of the helicopter a communicator light started flashing in his helmet. Rampage changed frequency to the frequency being used by pushing a button on the side of his helmet, it was inconspicuous and nobody saw it.

"Rampage, this is General Gobber, do not talk until you have sealed your helmet, I don't want anybody to hear this, especially Fury." Rampage did as he was told and sealed his helmet, which shut out all noise on the outside but also allowed the conversation in his helmet to be unheard.

"Done Sir, what can I help you with?"

"When you land I need you to be the one going to fill out the battle report, now you won't be going to fill out the report, you'll be going to the communication centre and you will be calling the Valkyries. I need them to be at Ravenger base as soon as possible."

"Why sir?"

"I need them to get a hold of a traitor by the name of Vanessa Vaubenhaugh and I need them to do it as fast as possible and as stealthy as possible."

"If we have a small time frame why not just send Fury sir?" Rampage could hear an audible sigh over the channel.

"Vanessa Vaubenhaugh is the reason Charcoal died," Rampage's body stiffened "now I know you'd love to get your hands on her but we need her alive, for what, I can't tell you, but she will pay for her crimes I can tell you that.

"Still, why don't you do this yourself sir?"

"That's because Fury will find out who's responsible either way, and either we'll have her and he'll attack us to get her or she escapes his grasps at the last second and he won't know where she is."

"What do you mean sir?"

"I'm going to use Hiccup as bait and then once they've fallen in the trap the Valkyries will get her out of there before Fury can kill her and then we can get what we need. "

"Are you sure this is a good idea sir? What if Fury beats them to it or sees them trying to help her out?"

"I believe in their abilities Major, I know they can do it and I understand that you don't want to go up against Fury but you don't have an option, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, it will be done."

 **In the Communication Centre**

"Valkyrie, come in valkrie."

"This is Stormfly here."

"Stormfly by order of General Gobber you and your squad are to proceed to Ravenger base to acquire a target by the name of Vanessa Vaubenhaugh, the details will be sent to you now. Your target is of the utmost important, she must be brought in alive, however there will be one problem, there is another squad en route to your destination and if they find the target they will kill her."

"Is this a joke sir?"

"No, this is not a joke captain. Your job is to get in, grab your target and get out without getting seen by this squad, otherwise all hell will break loose. All data about your target has been sent over, now get there asap."

 **Back to present time**

Once Hiccup got close to the landing pad he saw two familiar faces, well helmets, Cliché and Scorch. Cliche was the pilot, the craziest pilot known to the Berkian military. He could fly anything, however his flying was erratic and dangerous, thus the reason he's known as the craziest pilot, however his name came from the music he played, and he definitely lived up to his name. He often played things like; O Fortuna, The ride of the Valkyries, , Fortune Son, paint it black, Thunderstruck and his favourite the Benny hill theme for when he's chasing a target,.

Hiccup didn't know much about Scorch except that he was a demolitions expert who was completely crazy. Hiccup had been on a few missions with the man and his reputation preceded him. He always went for the most destruction as possible and the biggest explosion possible. However he wasn't just crazy with explosives the man was a little bit insane and often showed this off missions getting himself into all types of trouble through his various shenanigans, and thus how his name was born. One day he ended up burning an entire barracks down with nothing more than a toilet roll and a watch, how it worked Hiccup had no idea. However Hiccup trusted these men and he knew that they could help him achieve his target.

Hiccup walked over to them, "Cliché, when can we get this bird off the ground?"

"Right now if you'd like?" replied Cliché in an uncaring tone

"Then let's go."

Once in the air Cliché asked "So what's the mission boss man?"

"Find the target, kill the target and destroy everything and anything?"

Scorch took off his helmet, it was the first time Hiccup had seen the man's face, he looked as old as hiccup did, however Hiccup couldn't ask as his identity needed to be kept secret. He had long blonde dreadlocks and an evil grin lining his face "So in other words I can use anything? Weapons free?"

Hiccup nodded "Weapons free." The grin on Scorch's face grew larger and he grabbed the side of the helicopter and hung out, letting the wind blow in his face. He then put his helmet back on, "Let's get this party started."

Thx for the positive reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**General Info and extra info**

Berk Military Ranks:

Private  
Lance corporal  
Corporal  
Sergeant  
Staff sergeant  
Master sergeant  
Sergeant major  
2nd Lieutenant  
Lieutenant  
Captain  
Major  
Commander  
Colonel  
1 Star General  
3 Star General  
5 Star General  
Chief

The ranking system will be used throughout story.

 _Dragon Suits_ are a star wars/destiny/sci fi armour type of suit, you can decide on how they look but their colour will be like the dragons the characters ride in the movies (should be described in later chapters).

I hope you enjoy, please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Open to any ideas.

 **Previously on Fury**

 _Scorch took off his helmet, it was the first time Hiccup had seen the man's face, he looked as old as hiccup did, however Hiccup couldn't ask as his identity needed to be kept secret. He had long blonde dreadlocks and an evil grin lining his face "So in other words I can use anything? Weapons free?"_

 _Hiccup nodded "Weapons free." The grin on Scorch's face grew larger and he grabbed the side of the helicopter and hung out, letting the wind blow in his face. He then put his helmet back on, "Let's get this party started."_

 **Present time**

"Cliché, how long until we get there?" said Hiccup as he checks his rifle.

"5 minutes," said cliché over the comms as he check his radars and dials, "and not to be rude or anything but I've flown quite a few missions with you and I've noted that you always have quite intricate plans. However with this mission you haven't told us who the target is and your plan is to just blow everything up, not that me and Scorch don't mind, but this isn't like you."

Hiccup dodged the question "I don't remember saying 'just blow everything up,' it doesn't sound like something I would say."

"You said to just destroy everything and anything"

"Really, are you sure? It doesn't sound like something I would say." Replied Hiccup, his grin hidden by his helmet.

"Yeah ya did, now answer the bloody question"

"Ahh fine," said hiccup as he put his weapon down next to him "I don't need a plan, everything will be handed to us."

Scorch butted in "So we have backup, damn that ruins the fun."

"Well sort of" replied Hiccup in an unconvincing tone

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well I have a suspicious feeling that Gobber will have sent another squad to 'commandeer' our target... probably."

"So, we don't have backup?" Asked Scorch in a confused tone.

"If I know Gobber, no, they'll be there to capture and not kill the target."

"And what evidence do you have to support this idea?" asked Cliche over the comms, "There's no reason for Gobber to send 2 squads after one target, especially if they have different objectives."

"I don't have any," replied Hiccup " it's just a hunch"

"So in other words we're going into a zone filled with enemies with no plan, no Intel, and what we're about to do is just based upon your hunch?" replied Cliché in a bewildered tone, but before hiccup could respond Scorch's laugh interrupted them.

"hahaha, you're nuts, you're completely nuts, oh this is going to be so much fun."

"Actually I do have a plan," retorted Hiccup, "it's dangerous, almost suicidal, but it's a plan. So listen close."

Scorch laughed again "Oh this is gonna be so much fun."

 **Outside Ravenger base**

A soldier patrolled the outside wall of the compound. He had the lowest grade Dragon suite the Terrible Terror. The terrible terror had been one of the first Dragon Suits to be mass produced as they were easy and cheap to make. This allowed many soldiers to have a Dragon suit and gave them an advantage over an enemy without one, however when put up against another type of dragon suit it was weak, although it often allowed a soldier to survive and therefore was still produced in large quantities.

However as this unfortunate soul was about to find out it, the Terrible Terror didn't always save its user. As the bullet hit his head his body fell to the ground with a dull thud, and after a few seconds the feet of his assailant stealthily strode past his body.

The assailant was wearing dull grey Razorwhip Dragon Suit, "This is Windshear, area secure, I'm moving in."

"Hold Windshear, wait for Singe." Echoed Stormfly's stern voice

An annoyed an angry voice replied over the radio "You know, I'm really getting sick of this new nickname."

Windshear laughed "Hey that's your fault, you lost the bet with your brother."

"Yeah but he got a cool name"

"You know your names basically mean the same thing?"

"Yeah but..."

"Enough," Stormfly's stern voice cut through their friendly chatter, "let's get this over with so we can go home."

"Yes ma'am" replied both Singe and Windshear replied simultaneously.

As they moved in towards the base's back entrance they formed up against the wall and prepared to enter. Then through the comms a voice was heard "Valkyrie this is General Gobber the other squad should be in your vicinity within the next 30 seconds, remember ladies don't let them find you." As this was said Stormfly peaked around the corner and adjusted her visor so that it worked as binoculars, so that she could see the squad they were rivalling approach.

As she looked on the horizon she caught the glimpse of a helicopter flying at high speeds towards the base. "Found them, they're coming in hot so this should make our job easier"

"How?" questioned Singe

Stormfly sighed, "They're going to have all the enemies in the base focusing on them, which enables us to sneak in and apprehend Vaubenhaugh and get out without being seen."

"Oh, I didn't think of that" replied singe. Stormfly shook her head and thought to herself how someone so good at their job could be so thick.

It wasn't long before, a commotion stirred in the base and all soldiers moved towards the side of the base the helicopter was approaching. Stormfly closed her eyes and breathed out, the moment to move was about to come, she waited and waited and waited, but nothing came. She opened her eyes and was about to peak around the corner when everything happened at once. The helicopter opened fire upon the base with a barrage of missiles. Vehicles exploded and bodies flew as the helicopter and its gunner rained down fire and tore up the base.

"Whoa, they're really going all out." Said Singe in an ecstatic tone

Stormfly checked the corner and saw that their run to the command centre of the base was almost a clear one "Let's go, try not to get spotted but don't be afraid to open fire."

As they moved through the compound, the helicopter above was raining down fire heaven as it tore up the base. This provided an adequate diversion for the main forces, however one unlucky squad spotted them and that was the end of them. The man Stormfly presumed was their leader spotted them and shouted at his me to shoot them, however before he was even able to aim his gun in their direction all 3 members of Valkyrie squad opened fire on the 7 men, annihilating all of them.

"Move!" Shouted stormfly as she realised they would get caught up in all the units that were trying to down the helicopter. As they ran towards the command centre they picked off any soldiers that got in their way until they got to the entrance. Singe in her Hideous Zippleback rammed into the door breaking the lock and opening a way into the building. As they entered the building they noticed that the 2 story building was hollow. The door led straight into an open area with nothing more than a table and some papers, there was no one. As Stormfly walked around the room she noted that reinforced pillars kept the build intact, and the second floor was only a walkway. It reminded her of an underground fighting arena she had once seen in a movie, people would fight while those on the balcony would watch with an eagle view, and then she realised her mistake, on a whim she turned around and shouted an order to her squad.

"Take cover!"

It wasn't even a second after this when bullets started spraying down on them from the balcony, destroying the table. As she dived for cover behind a pillar, a bullet pierced her armour grazing her left arm, causing her to grunt in pain. As the shooting died down Windshear's voice could be heard.

"Stormfly are you ok? Stormfly?"

"I'm ok, it just grazed me." Replied stormfly as she pulled out a small tube of blue liquid from a pouch in her belt, before ripping off the top to revealed a needle. She then proceeded to stab herself in the area adjacent to her wound before angrily shouting at the top of her lungs. "Give it up Vaubenhaugh."

Once this had been said a calm and collected voice responded "Why should I?"

"If you give up now your punishment will be less severe."

"Ha, I'm the one in control here I should be saying that if you give up your death will be painless, but that would be lying."

Before Stormfly could respond she could hear Singe's voice in her ear "Ohh please let me shoot her" followed by the sound of gunfire upon the pillar where Singe was hiding.

"I can hear you, you know, and, to be honest, I'm quite disappointed to find out that the legendary Valkyrie squad is no more than your average squad." This comment got Vaubenhaugh a spray of bullets fire at her by Stormfly which killed one of her men, thus incising the rest to fire back upon her. "Although I can see that the rumours about your impulsive nature were true" said Vaubenhaugh as she laughed.

"Well I was hoping I would be able to test my new products on Fury but I suppose the 2nd best squad," said Vaubenhaugh hoping to entice a reaction out of Stormfly and she wasn't disappointed. Stormfly peaked around the corner trying to take a shot at Vaubenhaugh hoping to wound her, but before she could shoot a barrage of bullets caused her to duck behind her pillar again.

Vaubenhaugh smiled evilly as she handed a soldier the device "Oh no darling, we can't have you moving while we test the new product, otherwise the results will be flawed." As she handed the soldier the device she said to him "Once I'm out of this horrible place kill them," and with that she walked into the shadows and exited the building.

As she left only Singe's voice could be heard "Oh this isn't going to be fun..."

 **Just before the attack**

"So the main target is some lady by the name of Vaubenhaugh, psht this will be easy. Isn't she like a scientist or something?"

Over the comms Cliché could be heard, "No Scorch she isn't just a scientist, she's a chemical engineer and weapon designer, as well as Special Forces."

"She's second rate trash, she'll run at the first sign of trouble, there's nothing we have to worry about" Said Fury in a cold tone.

After a few seconds of silence Cliché voice could be heard "Fury, they're almost in firing range."

"When in range open fire, Scorch get on the gun."

Once the order was given Cliché turned on his radio and 'Paint it Black' started played playing, and it wasn't long before both were singing and shooting with glee, as they rained down fire upon the base below them killing all in sight, and with them stood fury watching the destruction below.

"This is our stop Scorch," said Fury as he jumped out of the helicopter, whilst in mid flight, and joined the fray, soon followed by Scorch. It wasn't long before the enemies in their area were being pushed back as they were being slaughtered.

Fury didn't bother to stop to look at Scorch before saying, "You know what to do" and then charging in the direction of the enemy. Scorch shook his head before opening fire up an unsuspecting squad, killing them, and then running in a different direction.

 **Present time**

Valkyrie squad couldn't move as a storm of bullets rained down upon the pillars they hid behind, and they knew moving would be suicide. The man that had received the piece of equipment from Vaubenhaugh was impatient and couldn't wait. He armed the device and put his arm back to through it, but that was as far as he got before his body was torn to shreds by shrapnel, the following scene that ensued was gruesome as a soldier burst through the hole that was created by the explosion behind the man. He quick emptied a magazine into the men on the balcony before throwing a grenade at the rest blowing them off the balcony and killing them.

Taken by surprise from the explosion Valkyrie squad acted quickly to see whole the intruder was, aiming at the balcony before realising who the man was.

Singe's frustrated sigh could be heard "Why are you here?"

The man on the balcony looked down at the Valkyries before bursting into a fit of laughter, before composing himself to answer, "Saving your ass apparently."

"I had it"

"Oh really? The only thing you had was cover, and how did that work out for you." Said Scorch as he pointed at the pillars at which they had hidden behind, which were shot up and falling apart.

"Shut up Tuff"

Tuff jumped down before walking up to his sister and shaking his head "Oh no no no no, No! I'm sooo going to make you remember this, this is revenge Miss Thorston, revenge I tell you, muhahahaha."

"aaaah whats going on?" asked Stormfly in a confused voice

Ruffnut sighed "Astrid remember how I said I had a twin, well this is the guy I share a brain with."

"Pleasure to make your acc- wait a second don't get me off topic I'm plotting my revenge here."

"Good to see you again Tuff" said windshear coming forward and punching him in the shoulder.

"Ah Heather it's been a while, how've you been?"

Stormflys irritated voice broke up the conversation "Guys, Vaubenhaugh is getting away"

 **Outside**

Hiccup saw Vabenhaugh making her way to the helicopter, surrounded by about 15 guards all wearing low grade Dragon Suits, however some, including Vaubenhaugh, had high level Dragon suits.

"Cliché can you open fire upon all unmoving aircrafts?"

"I'm a bit busy" said Cliche as he flew nearby being chase by two aircraft

"Of course I have to do this by myself," said Hiccup as he loaded his rifle and readied himself for the immanent slaughter. As they moved into an open area Hiccup opened fire, wounding or killing many of the soldiers with the low level suits. As he did so Vaubenhaugh ran towards the helicopter as fast as she could, attempting to escape. Hiccup ran after her firing and killing many soldiers along the way until he was stopped by 2 Rumblehorns. Hiccup shot one wounding him slightly, but because the armour was so thick the wound was minor and he shrugged it off before trying to kill Hiccup again. Hiccup threw a thermal imploder causing the 2 to be thrown off their feet and tossed around, allowing Hiccup to move up to them and finish them off. That would have been the ideal case, however as Hiccup moved out from his cover to finish them, 2 missiles were shot his way, killing the 2 men, and before he could react he was blown off his feet and was sprawled on his back.

He shot up to his looking for where the missiles came from and then he saw it, Vaubenhaugh's helicopter flying away from the base. Then he heard her voice over the comms "well, well, it looks like the legend about Fury never letting a target live was a lie," As this was said scorch walked up beside and took off his helmet a big grin spread across his face, "and here I was hoping that you would be able to entertain me."

"If you come back I think I could entertain you?"

"Unfortunately, I have a previous engagement and I must be somewhere?"

"Well before you go off do that, can you do me one favour?"

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Say hi to Charcoal for me." As he said this Hiccup looked towards Scorch and gave him a nod before Scorch pushed the button on the remote in his hand.

"Oh shi-" the helicopter exploded and fell from the sky in a ball of fire.

"Kaboom! Hahaha, oh how I love that sound," said Scorch

A few seconds later Cliché landed his helicopter behind them, "sorry I'm late boys, had a little bit of trouble."

Both Fury and Scorch got onto the helicopter before Cliché took off and then an annoyed voice rung through the helicopter, it was Gobber "get back to base." However on their way back a distress call was heard.

"To any and all units in the area, this is Hookfang, we are under heavy fire and require assistance, I repeat, we are under heavy fire and require assistance."

Cliché was the first to ask, "So what'll it be boss, back to base or back to the front?"

Hiccup smiled and changed frequencies, "This is Fury, we are coming to your assistance sit tight."

Scorch pumped his arm in the air and shouted "Oh yeah, let's go." Cliche laughed and turned his radio up so that 'Born to be Wild' was balsting through the helicopter, before turning the helicopter in the opposite direction.

 **Valkyrie squad**

As Valkyrie squad watched the helicopter explode they knew they had failed.

"Well at least we survived," said Ruff trying to dull the pain

"You're going to wish we hadn't" replied Heather

However Astrid was only interested in them, only in the item in her hands, she didn't know what it was but she knew if Vaubenhaugh thought it could kill them it was valuable. She activated her comms "Command mission failed, the target has been eliminated, however there is something you might be interested in."

"Good effort ladies, bring whatever you can back base and don't let the other squad see you."

Ruff approached Astrid, "Don't worry my bro won't let anybody know that he saw us, I promise." Astrid nodded at her before they found a vehicle and headed back to base.

However unbeknownst to all of them soldiers were moving towards Vaubenhaugh's helicopter. Two men jumped out of their vehicle and walked towards the crash. As they watched the flames engulf the wreckage a hand grasped the ground in front of them, and soon the hand pulled itself out from under the wreckage to reveal a body. Engulfed in flames the body crawled its way out of the wreckage and lay before the two men.

"Well I'll be, it looks like we still have a chance."


End file.
